the_worlds_most_autisticfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
Heaven is a large floating rock about the size of Uganda located about 80 kilometers im the air. It is the most ghetto and dangerous place known in the solar system (currently). Location & Geography Heaven is located 82.4 kilometers above the surface of the Earth, in the mesosphere. It is so close to the earth that, if you're not retarded, you can see it flying across the sky. It is basically a big stone, about the size of Uganda or West Virginia. It has a capital, but its name is unknown. For convenience, we will call it "Kampala" after Uganda's capital. Kampala is so ghetto, that almost nobody lives there. This is due to the surplus of guns and weaponry in the capital and its surrounding areas. The president of Heaven, known as God, was murdered in December 30th, 1 BC. Since then, Heaven has become almost uninhabitable. Heaven moves across the sky at about 350 miles per hour, but somehow its impossible to feel it. It has no clear pattern for orbital, and seems to just move wherever it wants to. What Heaven is really like Very, very few people have escaped Heaven. Those who have refuse to disclose how, but they do disclose what it is like to live there. Reports tell of constant bombings and explosions being set off up to 10 miles from the capital, every single day. The least ghetto area is a hub for the few gays in the area, and they tend to group up. Said area is located on a tiny "panhandle" that extends 14 miles out from the main part of Heaven. This protects their fragile gay bodies and feelings from the real world. Others are welcome to this "gay village," but often times, it takes far too much effort to find a way into the place. The mountainous areas of Heaven are some of the most dangerous, massive towering buildings hanging off of cliffs collapse constantly, and many of the walkways in the area are extremely steep and covered in debris. Many areas in Northern Heaven are dense metropolises, full of trigger happy, explosive wielding people. Inhabitants Angels Angels are a common inhabitant in heaven, however, many have commited suicide or fled to other areas. They used to be some of the only inhabitants of Heaven, and the most domin beings there as well. Since the fall of Heaven's president followed by Heavens first dictator Alex, many angels began fleeing. Many who did not were killed by gangs or took their own lives. Gangs The most notable gangs are The Islam and The Christians. The Islam have mostly disappeared from Heaven, but The Christians have become far more relevant, taking Alex, the most recent leader and dictator of Heaven, and tossing him down at Earth. The Christians are the only people who can live in the capital, primarily because they are such brutal and savage beings. The Islam is far more notable in the middle east, with The Third Holy One being a member. The Islam on the mainland Earth is far more civil, however, some kept their gang mentality. Portals There are exactly 13 portals to Heaven on Earth. All but only 3 are known enough to have confirmed locations. The locations of these portals are in: Lincoln, Nebraska, Nagasaki, Japan, Addis Ababa, Ethiopia, Shanghai, China, Bangkok, Thailand, Cape Town, South Africa, Alexandria, Egypt, Dubai, UAE, Niamey, Niger and Kathmandu, Nepal. These portals have sprung up out of nowhere, and there is no explanation for their existence. The portals are pea sized, glowing and white. You can stick your pinky finger or your immeasurably small penis inside without a problem, but you probably wont feel anything. If you're an ant, you may be able to enter. Category:Locations Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Kill You Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Nuke You Category:Stuff In Space Category:Heaven